A Night Out
by SCWritings
Summary: QWD6-Wanna Bet? Santana and Puck go to a club, and Puck wants to make a bet with her. Too bad he's gonna lose.


**A/N: Hey guys, I love you for your patience and your amazing words on my last entry. For those of you who said the game she was playing is Mass Effect, yes it is. Mass Effect is my number one on the list of my favorite games. Which means I'll probably write a fic about it at some point in the future.. But first, Quinntana!**

 **Okay so, I went to the clubs a couple weeks ago and that is my inspiration for this story. I hope you guys like it c:**

* * *

"We're on the list," Noah Puckerman says as he saunters up the bouncer of the nightclub. He flashes his ID and the bouncer nods and lets the two friends into the place. Noah notices the absence of people immediately. "Wow, it's so dead. Think we're a bit early?" He checks his watch, ten-thirty.

His partner in crime shrugs, knowing that the club will get busy sooner or later. Preferably sooner. "Let's head to the roof and relax before it gets busy." Puck nods and heads up the stairs with his friend in tow. They emerge inside a good-sized room with music playing loudly throughout the room. The two head out the doors and too the rooftop that connects to the dancefloor.

Fire pit have been set up for the groups of people who have decided to come to the clubs today. Puck picks a places to sit and Santana slides in next to him. She holds out her hand in silent request and he digs in his pockets for the slim object and hands it over to her. She presses the button on the side and breathes in through the opening, allowing the flavored vapor to flow through her lungs and then out through her nose. As the smoke flows out, she observes the people trickling onto the roof. As people stand up and head to the dancefloor, more people follow until the whole room is moving around, dancing to the beat. The pair decides it's time to join in.

Santana pats his thigh and stands up, motioning for him to follow her towards the floor. As soon as they reach the dancefloor, Puck gently grabs Santana's hand and spins her around before pulling her flush against him, her back to his front. Instantly, she starts moving her hips and Puck follows her rhythm as their bodies move together. He leans down to yell in her ear. "Any girls catch your eye yet?"

The music's tempo slows down, and Santana adjusts her movements to fit the beat, grinding into her wingman. As the music continues, she turns around and throws an arm over Puck's shoulder, and pulls herself close so she can talk into his ear. She scopes out the girls behind them, but sees nothing. "Not yet," she half mumbles, half yells into his ear.

Puck wraps one of his hands around his friend's waist as they continue dancing. "Twenty bucks says I'll get a girl's number before you can."

"You're on." Santana hums in thought before adding, "But you can't go after the same girl as me."

"Deal." He twirls Santana around again and they both dance to the music, both looking for potential phone numbers.

It starts to get hot, and Santana's thighs start to burn with the exertion of dancing. The sweaty bodies around them cause it to get humid, and her hair starts sticking to her face and the back of her neck. Santana leans her head back and turns it to the right slightly to yell into Puck's ear. "I need to sit down!" she yells over the booming bass.

The tables seem to be relatively full, and the pair start to make their way towards the roof when all of sudden, Santana finds herself stopping in front of a table. There are people in the way and they aren't moving, so Santana glances to the table next to her, noticing that there's actually a lot of room with only one person in the booth. The word are out of her mouth before she can even think. "Hey, can we sit here?" she yells towards the girl, seemingly blonde but she can't tell in the dim light.

The girl glances up to the two people and then down at the seats. Nodding, she slides to the side and allows the couple room to sit down. Santana slides in first, followed by Puck. Again, she holds her hand out and Puck hands her the vape pen. "Do me a favor and check out the other dance floors for me," Santana yells at Puck. He just smirks and shakes his head before getting up and squeezing through the crowd. Immediately, Santana turns her attention to the mysterious blonde beside her. "So who did you come here with?" She notices the blonde is alone, and honestly, no one that pretty should be alone in a crowded club.

"Oh, I came with my friends," she throws her thumb over your shoulder to where the bar is, "but they're all getting drinks and I'm underage." The blonde holds up the back of her hand to show the black 'x' that has been drawn there.

Santana holds up her hand to mirror the blonde. "Me too." She fiddles with the small vape pen in her hand before offering it to the blonde. "Want some?"

Quinn takes the object from the girl and almost inspects it as she rotates it in her hand. "What is it?"

Santana tries to think of the best way to explain what it is. "It's like a cigarette, but with none of the cancer causing chemicals. It's basically flavored water vapor with nicotine in it."

"And what's the flavor?"

"Pineapple mango something. It's good. Fruity." The blonde puts the nozzle to her lips. "Just hold the button here," Santana points to the small button, "and breathe in slowly."

She holds the button down, but three other people clamor into the small booth-like table they are sitting at, and Quinn hands the pen back to Santana and talks to her friends. Said friends bring cups of water, and just as Puck comes back to the table to report that the first floor is crowded, and the second floor is half full, Santana points to the water cups. Puck's eyes brighten and he's off to find water.

"Get me some too!" Santana yells after him, hoping he's heard her. Not forgetting that the blonde never inhaled, she pokes her with the pen. "You gonna try it?"

Once again, the blonde raises the pen to her lips, and holds the button down as she breathes in slowly. A small puff of air escapes her lips with she breathes out, and she licks her lips. "Wow, that's amazing." She takes another puff and hands he pen back to the girl, who is laughing because of the miniscule amount of air that the blonde puffs out. Santana takes a drag of her pen and when she exhales, and cloud of smoke comes out and Quinn is wide-eyed at the amount of smoke.

Cups of water appear at the table and when Santana looks over, Puck has dropped of a cup for her and a cup for him. She takes a couple sips and then realizes something; she's never asked for the girl's name. So, she leans towards the girl's ear and yells over the music, "So, wait, what's your name?"

The blonde laughs as she realizes she didn't even know the other's name either. "Quinn! Yours?"

"Santana!"

They both smile at each other, and then Santana turns her head to speak to Puck as to not seem too interested in the beautiful blonde, when in reality, she's talking about the blonde and Puck is responding with, "Get it, Lopez." She laughs and playfully hits hit chest with the back of her hand.

Carefully, Santana watches the girl, Quinn, out of the corner of her eye, and when she notices a slight nod from the girl to her friends, Santana taps Puck to get up and she heads to the dancefloor first, knowing that Quinn will follow close behind as the two leave a pocket for the other group to walk through.

The Latina is dancing with Puck again when she turns around and notices the blonde is dancing behind Puck. Slowly, she rotates her right side is to Quinn's back. At some point, Quinn turns and notices Santana is dancing behind her at the club, seemingly by coincidence. "Oh, hey!"

"Hi!" Santana yells back and resumes dancing with Puck, but she slowly distances herself so she is dancing alone, but to other guys it looks like she's still dancing with Puck. Her plan goes to shit when a group of girls barrel through the crowd, causing Quinn to stumble back into Santana and the blonde grabs her wrist for balance. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so bad. Santana thinks she's in the all clear when Quinn looks towards her and smiles, but the exchange is cut short when a guy approaches out of nowhere.

"Do either of you wanna dance?" he asks, standing still in the middle of the pulsing crowd.

Quinn is still grasping the Latina's wrist when she looks at Santana almost questioningly. Deciding to make the first move, Santana looks at the boy and says, "Nah, I'm good."

"Are we dancing?" Quinn asks the girl. Santana shrugs as if saying 'If you want to.' So Quinn looks at the boy and says, "No thanks," and lowers Santana's hands to her hips and then continues to grind into Santana. Mentally, Santana fist pumps the air in accomplishment and then cranes her head to smirk at Puck who is watching Santana's chest with wide-eyes. She furrows her brows and looks down. Horror washes over her as she notices that the buttons on her crop top have come undone and if it weren't for Quinn's body, everyone would be able to see her bra.

She tries desperately to button up the blouse while still allowing Quinn to grind on her, but the action is more complicated than it seems. Absentmindedly, she stops dancing and quickly buttons up her blouse, but in that fraction of a second, another guy swoops in and pulls Quinn's back to his front, and she allows it, so Santana backs away; cursing at her damned buttons.

Puck is quietly chuckling to himself as he resumes his dancing, Santana allowing him to pull her closer. He knows he's already lost the bet the moment Santana got the blonde to use her vaping pen, so he is just able to sit back and enjoy the show.

Santana notices that Quinn says something to the guy, and she starts to head in the direction of the table. Quickly, Santana finds a faster route to the table and makes it there before Quinn does so it doesn't look like she's following her.

When the blonde slides into the booth, she sits closely to Santana as Santana reaches for her water cup. "I hope nobody roofied this," Santana says as she gulps some water.

Quinn laughs and assures Santana. "It's okay, I got your back."

"Don't rape me in my sleep, please," Santana laughs.

"I won't. Well, maybe."

Quinn blushes slightly, but Santana is quick to respond. "Please, honey, I'd rather be awake for that."

A silence is followed after that statement, and Santana sips happily at her water while Quinn talks a little bit to her friends. Soon, Santana starts to fan herself with her hand due to all of the body heat circulating throughout the club.

"Wanna go outside?" Santana asks the girl next to her. She nods and starts to slide out of the booth, letting her friends know where she is headed off to. They decide to join and so does Puck when he finds out what their plan is.

Outside, they all take a seat on one of the benches close to a fire pit. The girls remove their heels and rest their feet on the table to warm them using the heat of the flame. It's quieter out there. Quiet enough to where Santana is able to speak lowly to Quinn. "Hey, can I get your number?"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely!" Santana pulls out her phone and hands it to Quinn. When she gets it back, she reads 'Quinn Fabray' in her contacts list. "There you go. Text me so I have your number."

She types out a message and sends it to Quinn's phone. "Okay, got it."

It isn't much later when Quinn pokes Santana's shoulder to get her attention. "Come dance with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Santana replies, slipping her heels back on and letting Puck know she's going to the dance floor. No way in hell is he missing this, so he tags along, staying behind the girls. He notices that every time Quinn and Santana have traversed through the crowd, Quinn grabs ahold of his friend's hand to keep her close by. It's no different in this situation as the girls break through the crowd.

Luckily, they find a spot that is right underneath the air conditioning vent, causing all three of them to sigh in relief. Already the air feels muggy and hot, but the vent helps them to cool down more, allowing them to dance longer.

About five minutes into dancing, the same guy from before just pops up behind the blonde and pull her into him once again, without asking. Santana glares at the guy and Quinn goes wide-eyed, not sure who is behind her. Santana leans in to yell over the music, "It's the same guy from before."

Immediately, Quinn yells back, "Pull me away!"

Quinn raises her hand to the beat of the music, and Santana grabs her arm, almost yanking her towards the Latina. Smoothly, the blonde throws her arm over Santana's shoulder and they dance together, every so often Santana looks at her blouse to make sure the buttons aren't opening again. The blonde gives her a questioning look, so Santana explains. "When we were dancing before, the buttons came undone."

Quinn shrugs as she sways and grinds. "Leave them."

Raising a brow, Santana smirks and slides her hands down the blonde's ribs to grip her waist. Meanwhile, Puck is internally rooting for a make out session to happen between the two beautiful women.

Sadly, the teasing only continues on throughout the night, almost satisfying Santana, but not fully. Checking the time, Santana frowns as she realizes the club will be closing soon, and she wants to leave before the rush starts. Luckily, Quinn and her friends feel the same way, so they all leave at once. Santana and Puck both accompanying the group of friends to their car.

The only boy in Quinn's friend group speaks up. "Where did you guys park?"

"We didn't. We took a cab."

"You guys wanna ride?" Quinn asks, hoping to keep Santana's company for just a little longer.

"That would be fantastic." Puck says as he cancel the cab he just ordered. "The fare goes up around this time of night."

The boy slides into the driver's seat, his girlfriend takes the passenger seat, another girl slides into the back seat followed by Quinn and Puck leaving Santana on the sidewalk right outside of the car. "What am I supposed to do, lay across all of you?"

Quinn shrugs. "Yeah, pretty much."

So she does, Quinn throws her arm over Santana's exposed belly and Santana's hand rests on Quinn's arm. "So where are we headed?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I know, there was no satisfying make out session, but at least Santana has her number, right? Anyways, reviews keep me alive I love and cherish them. Even the bad ones, you know who you are (; I am now working on Day 7, I love you all and enjoy the rest of your summer :D**


End file.
